


I'd like to

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Isolation, Poetry, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first poetry attempt, I just needed to write something about me right now.





	I'd like to

I'd like to be important to someone,  
I'd like someone calls me and asks "How are you?"  
To listen maybe I'm a good person,  
To be maybe their second thought,  
Not the first, I know I can't ask too much,  
But at least not their last thought, or worse,  
Don't cross their mind, never once.

And still I am, stucked in a mud's poddle,  
Too stubborn to declare defeat,  
Too weak to fight and be free.  
I'd like to be someone's special,  
As friend, as loved one, as everything they want,  
So I can experience what it feels to be loved.

Unfortunately, I know, deep inside I know  
If someone calls me I don't answer,  
If they asks how I am, I'm ready to answer "I'm ok,"  
Because really, I'm really ok, can't you see?  
I always smile, I try to be optimistic, of course I'm ok!  
If I listen I'm a good person, my first thought is to find the trick,  
"What do you need, you dick?!"

If someone tells me I am their second,  
or another thought, but not the first or the last,  
I don't believe them, or I think they mean  
something, more complicated, more unreal,  
And I don't want to have these thoughts.  
But I'd like to be someone's special.

And still I am, stucked in a mud's poddle,  
Too stubborn to declare defeat,  
Too weak to fight and be free.  
I'd like to be inside someone's heart,  
And to listen its beat for me,  
But the mud stops me, and I am here,  
Don't worry about it, I say myself,  
It's all right, as I answer to people, it's all perfectly right.


End file.
